Tripping On A Hole In A Paper Heart
by axeprincess22
Summary: 2D empieza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Noodle pero sabe que no es buen partido para ella. Noodle cree que el ejercito japones no sabe que ella esta viva pero la fama de su banda la delatara. Paralelamente trata de ocultar sus sentimientos por 2D pero le costara mucho cuando el destino trata de unirlos a la fuerza. ¿Murdoc conocera el amor?
1. Day Of The Week

Hola, esta es la primera vez que me siento a escribir desde hace como 10 años, asi que no me odien si esto es un asco, planeo hace un fanfiction de gorillaz porque estoy super HYPE con todo el "material" que Jamie esta subiendo a su cuenta instagram sobre esta banda que marco mi infancia.

Posiblemente tenga mas de 10 chapters o hasta donde me de la imaginación/paciencia.

Solo para ubicar esta porquería que escribí, pasa en la casa de Do Ya Thing, con la edad que tendrían actualmente.

Actualizare todos los viernes.

Sin mas tardar dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

-2D-KUN POR QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN NOSOTROS O EN TU HIJO?! YA NO NOS QUIERES A TU LADO!? NUESTRAS VIDAS SERIAN HORRIBLES SIN TI! MI... mi vida sin ti... seria horrible.

Siempre pensé en como iba a ser mi muerte, si iba a ser tan patética como yo, si iba a morir arrugado y con mas de 90 años o por ser un drogadicto. _Ahora se que iba a ser por lo segundo_.

Que patético debo verme, totalmente borracho, acostado sobre mi propio vomito en un puente a las 3 AM., empapado por la lluvia, con frió, totalmente _ido_.

Ella estaba ahí, incondicional como siempre, arrodillada a un costado mio con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, con incertidumbre en su mirada, veía que sus labios se movían, pero no lograba entenderla, no lograba conectar las palabras que salían de sus labios.

Me pesaban los ojos. Se iban cerrando. sentía como si una piedra me aplastara el pecho.

Solo pude girar la cabeza y ver su abultado vientre. Levante mi mano, con pesar, para colocarla donde mi _hijo_ estaba creciendo. ¿Tan idiota podía ser?¿Morir sin conocer a mi hijo?¿Dejarla sola para que lo críe como una madrea soltera? Sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía y un sollozo de su parte.

-N...No... no llores prin... princesa... sigue con tu... hermosa...sonrisa y... dam...dame el dolor a m...mi, que... en eso... ten...tengo experiencia-dije con una sonrisa.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, acostada sobre su panza, balanceando sus pies en el aire mientras me miraba tocar el teclado.

-Noodle, amor, ¿por que no traes tu guitarra y me acompañas?

Ella solo me sonrió, asintió y salio corriendo hacia su habitación. Habia crecido tanto. Su pelo violaceo llegaba por debajo de los homrbos, su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Su cintura pequeña y estrecha se perdía para dar inicio a unas pequeñas pero vien formadas caderas. Unas finas y largas piernas que al caminar hacia que sus caderas se movieran de izquierda a derecha en un sensual pero natural contoneo.

Ya no era la Noodle que vino a nuestras vidas en una caja con 9 años ni tampoco era la adolescente de 16 años que bailaba inocentemente dando saltos en la habitación mientras shawn cantaba de fondo.

 **No.**

Ella era toda una mujer de 25 años.

La vi entrar en mi habitación con su acústica, la enchufo al amplificador y se acostó cómodamente en mi cama tocando Hong Kong. Yo la acompañe tocando el teclado y cantando.

En un momento la miro. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música, sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su remera estaba ligeramente levantada.

Podía ver su abdomen.

Mi respiración se ausento de mi cuerpo al ver que tenia un tatuaje, en japones, decorado con unas ramas y con sus flores favoritas, sakuras, sobre el lado izquierdo, que se perdía bajo la musculosa blanca.

Salí del trance al no escuchar la guitarra.

-2D-kun ¿pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada

-No... no sabia que tenias un tatuaje.

-Oh... si me olvide de contarte. Me lo hice en las vacaciones- sonrió

-¿Que es lo que dice?

Su sonrisa se difumino dando lugar a una melancólica mirada. Se sentó al borde de la guitarra apoyándose sobre su guitarra.

Me miro y dijo

-"Con dolor viene la fuerza"

* * *

 _-2D-kun ¿jugar en plaza?-decía una pequeña noodle tirando de mi brazo y señalando la plaza por la cual estabamos pasando._

 _-Esta bien, solo un rato-Dije un poco molesto._

 _No quería estar ne la plaza, quería estar en mi cama en la oscuridad, sumido en mi propia miseria._

 _Me puse un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo prendí. Aspire hondo. Estaba perdido en mi mundo, pensando en la ruptura con Paula y maldiciéndola por haberme hecho eso y ,porque no, a Murdoc también._

 _Cuando escucho un llanto._

 _Era tan similar al de Noodle cuando se despertaba en las noches de sus pesadillas..._

 _Un momento..._

 _-NOODLE!-grite._

 _Me acerque corriendo a donde estaba ella. Tirada en el piso, llorando apretando su rodilla. Tenia sangre en sus manos._

 _-¿Que paso?- pregunte tirando el cigarrillo._

 _Agarre sus pequeñas y ensangrentadas manos para destapar un gran raspón que estaba en su rodilla producto de la caida._

 _-Toochi doler mucho_

 _-Lo se pequeña, puedes caminar?_

 _Ella se quizo levantar pero el dolor de la rodilla y la hinchazón le hicieron caerse otra vez._

 _-No, doler mucho Toochi._

 _La levante y la puse en mi espalda. Ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros y loe entrelazo en mi cuello. Comenzamos a alejarnos de la plaza._

 _-Toochi perdonar- me dice al oído, totalmente apenada._

 _-No es tu culpa princesa, pero hay que prestar mas atención._

 _Lo decía mas por mi estupidez que por ella. ¿Que culpa podía tener? Era una niña jugando en una plaza. ¿Tan idiota puedo ser? Ni siquiera puedo cuidarla._

 _¿Por que dejo que me afecte de tal forma lo de Paula? No podía seguir así. En algún momento Noodle podría estar en un grave peligro y si le llegara a pasar algo, Russel y Murdoc me destrozarían._

 _Llegamos a Kong y fuimos directo al baño, la senté y abrí el grifo._

 _La ayude a lavarse las manos._

 _Luego mire su mire su cara, tenia polvo y las lagrimas marcaron un camino por sus mejillas. La enjuague, mientras aun le caían algunas lagrimas._

 _Al terminar me dispuse a lavar y desinfectar su herida._

 _Cuando abrí el alcohol para ponerle, ella corrió la rodilla._

 _-Noodle..._

 _Volví_ _a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo._

 _-Noodle, debo limpiarte la herida._

 _-Doler mas Toochi- dijo frunciendo su ceño y cruzándose de brazos._

 _Y si, era verdad, que fuera una niña de 9 años no significaba que fuera tan ingenua._

 _No me iba a dejar. Tenia que inventar algo para que me dejara hacerlo._

 _La mire._

 _-¿Sabes que Noodle?- se giro y me miro atentamente- Una vez un samurai me dijo que con el dolor viene la fuerza_

 _Pareció_ _dudar._

 _-Noodle, pequeña, ¿eres fuerte?- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos._

 _-S...si-dijo asustada._

 _-Entonces... hagamos esto juntos ¿Si?_

 _Asintió_ _._

 _Acerque el algodón empapado en alcohol y se estremeció, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir el contacto con su herida._

 _Agarre su pequeña mano y ella apretó mis dedos. Cuando termine, mire su inocente cara, tenia los ojos con lagrimas y me evitaba la mirada._

 _Revise mi bolsillo y encontré un caramelo de cereza, su favorito, me puse a su altura y le dije._

 _-Eres muy fuerte mi pequeña Noodle- mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- te ganaste un premio- dije entregándole el caramelo._

 _Sus ojos verdes brillaron al verlo, lo tomo y me abrazo._

 _-Arigatou 2D-kun_

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se creo entre ambos. No creí que se fuera a acordar de algo tan insignificante. O... por ahí, se acuerda de ese día como el único día que se quedo a mi cargo y que se lastimo de tal forma que aun debe pensar que soy un idiota, irresponsable cabeza hueca.

Digo, Russel siempre la cuido mejor, yo simplemente estaba ahí para que jugáramos videojuegos y comiéramos comida chatarra a escondidas de el.

Mire su rodilla, donde había una pequeña pero casi imperceptible cicatriz, fui subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con sus muslos, segui subiendo para encontrarme con su abdomen plano y sus pechos ocultos por la musculosa, seguí, su cuello y su mentón, hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales me quede contemplado un rato hasta que vi sus hermosos ojos verde mirarme de forma incomoda y avergonzada.

-Creo que mejor me voy...a mi pieza- dijo incomoda con la situación.

-Si amor, nos vemos.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el pasillo de su habitación.

Mire el reloj. Eran las 15 hs, mi único día libre de la semana y lo único que hacia era estar encerrado en mi habitación. Vaya vida... si mi yo pasado de 20 años me viera, me estaría pateando el estomago. ¿Donde quedo mi entusiasmo? ¿Donde quedo mi diversión? ¿Mis ganas de salir? Algo!

Tal vez... Una vez lei en una revista que a la gente le agarra algo así como una crisis emocional cuando esta por llegar a los 40 años. ¿Sera por eso que me la paso encerrado como un viejo cascarrabias? ¿Sera por eso que estaba viendo a Noodle con otros ojos? ¿Y si solo me atraía una mujer 12 años menor qe yo solo por un vano intento de sentirme mas joven?.

Prendí un cigarrillo. Últimamente estaba fumando mas.¿Sera por alguna crisis de edad también?

...

Muy bien 2D, culpar a una inexistente crisis de edad de todos tus problemas, muy maduro de tu parte.

Cerre los ojos y me recosté en la cama con el cigarrillo entre mis labios. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, conocer alguna chica y revolcarme con ella. Posiblemente de esta forma podría volver a ver a Noodle como mi hermana menor y no como una posible pareja.

No soy el mejor partido para ella, si yo fuera ella tampoco saldría conmigo.

Termine el cigarrillo, me calze las converse, agarre mi campera, y baje al pasillo de la habitación de Noodle.

-Princesa?-Dije golpeando su puerta

Escuche como se cerraba una puerta desde el otro lado

-Ya voy 2D-kun- grito desde el otro lado.

-Esta bien, solo venia a preguntarte si quer...

En lo que decía eso, Mike abrió la puerta de Noodle dejándome verla desnuda con una toalla en su pelo y con un toallon en la mano.

Ella se giro, se tapo con el toallon y totalmente roja grito...

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Naked Sunday

Hola, si, no pude resistirme en subir el capitulo aunque creo que me quedo un poco corto. BTW perdonen por los flashbacks tan continuos en la historia pero me ayudan para que entiendan el por que de cada sentimiento encontrado, cada reacción, blablabla.

Espero que les guste y en el próximo habrá un poco de acción y violencia y dejo los spoilers hasta ahí (?)

Gracias por los Reviews, follows y fav 3

* * *

Ella se giro, se tapo con el toallon y totalmente roja grito

-MIKE BAKA CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA MONO BAKA BAKA BAKA

Estaba tirando cosas que encontraba a su alrededor con tal de darle al mono. Algunas de esas cosas me dieron a mi en la cabeza.

-LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO-grite cerrando la puerta

Maldito mono oportunista.

Esa imagen se me grabo en la memoria a fuego. Aunque fue un solo segundo, pude ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar, su figura parecía tan angelical a la luz del sol, las gotas que rodaban por su cuerpo y ese tatuaje decorando su torso.

Sentí mi cara arder y una molestia en mi entrepierna.

Genial, estaba excitado por ver a una veinteañera desnuda. Como si fuera la primera vez que viera una mujer desnuda, ni siquiera es la primera vez que veo a Noodle desnuda...

* * *

 _Un Russel furioso estaba en la entrada de mi habitación. Eran las 8 AM de un lunes._

 _-¿Donde esta?-dijo apretando los dientes._

 _Mi cargo de conciencia era demasiado. No sabia mentir. Eso era algo de lo que Russel y Murdoc solían aprovecharse._

 _-Yo...yo...creo que..._

 _Mi cabeza trabaja a 1000 por segundo tratando de encajar letras para armar palabras que armaran una mentira convincente._

 _Estaba sudando frió._

 _Sentí un tirón del cuello de mi remera y me vi suspendido en el aire._

 _Russel estaba perdiendo su paciencia._

 _-Ultima vez que pregunto. ¿Donde esta ella?_

 _-Yo...Yo...no estoy seguro_

 _Y sinceramente no estaba seguro._

 _Solo se que cuando Russel golpeo la puerta, ella se escondió pero no vi donde._

 _Me arrojo contra la pared y empezó a revisar en el baño de mi habitación, en el armario._

 _Yo estaba tirado en el piso, adolorido por el golpe. Estúpida pared, ¿se tenia que poner en el medio?_

 _Algo me llamo la atención debajo de la cama. Noodle estaba ahí, mirándome suplicante, haciendo un gesto de que me callara._

 _En ese momento un brazo grande la agarro por el tobillo y la arrastro pero ella se agarro de la pata de mi cama._

 _Russel con su brazo libre trato de aflojar el agarre de las manos de Noodle pero ella le mordió la mano haciéndolo sangrar._

 _-¡¿QUE?! ¡SUFICIENTE SEÑORITA!_

 _Russel agarro los hombros de Noodle y tiro fuerte haciendo que el agarre de ella se venciera y ambos cayeran al piso. Aprovechando esa situación Noods intento escapar corriendo pero Russel fue mas rápido y le agarro el tobillo otra vez, haciendo que se cayera._

 _La alzo en el aire desde el tobillo y salio de la habitación._

 _Ella intentaba golpear a Russ pero al estar cabeza abajo se le complicaba._

 _Nos dirigimos al ascensor._

 _La mire. Estaba tan enojada._

 _-Lo siento pequeña, pero debes ir a la escuela- dije apenado._

 _-¡TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!-me grito_

 _Nunca me dolieron tanto esas palabras como en ese momento. Mas aun viniendo de ella._

 _-No, no Noods, amor, por favor, no me odies-le dije al borde del llanto_

 _Llegamos al primer piso, entramos en su habitación y nos dirigimos al baño. Russel la tenia en su hombro como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase._

 _Ella tenia el ceño fruncido, evitando mi mirada._

 _-D, trae su uniforme y un toallon._

 _Estaba tratando de no llorar y de que ella aunque sea me mirara._

 _Russel abrió la ducha y lleno la bañera._

 _-2D, trae su uniforme y un toallon._

 _Salí, muy a mi pesar, del baño en búsqueda del uniforme. Revolviendo en su armario encontré una pequeña falda gris con una camisa blanca y un sweater negro._

 _Luego de poner todo sobre su cama agarre un toallon lila que había arriba de un estante y entre al baño donde la situación seguía tensa._

 _Russel estaba lavando el violáceo pelo de Noodle haciendo formas graciosas con su pelo pero Noods no parecía hacerle gracia._

 _Ni siquiera se estaba riendo de las burbujas como decía Russel que hacia._

 _Seguía enojada y sin mirarnos._

 _De repente la veo relajar su cara y tornarse en una cara triste, sus lagrimas caían y se confundían con el agua de la bañera_

 _-Hey princesita ¿que pasa?-pregunto Russel preocupado._

 _Ella simplemente seguía ahí sin mirarnos con las lagrimas rodando por su pequeña carita._

 _-¿Te lastime al sacarte de abajo de la cama?_

 _Ella negro con la cabeza pero seguía sin mirarnos._

 _-Princesita necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa._

 _Pero ella seguía en su postura._

 _Russel enjuago el shampoo, me saco el toallon de las manos y la levanto envolviéndola en él. La alzo en brazos._

 _Salio del baño y se sentó en la cama con ella aun en sus brazos._

 _-Por favor Pequeña, necesito que me digas que es lo que te angustia tanto._

 _Ella seguía llorando, con su mano agarro la remera de Russel y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el._

 _-Recién llegar y... y ya echar-Dijo Noodle._

 _Nunca nos dimos cuenta, lo difícil y triste que debe ser no recordar nada de tu pasado, estar encerrado en una caja, que te envíen al otro lado del mundo a 3 personas desconocidas sin saber hablar su idioma._

 _Habíamos intentado varias veces explicarle que era una "escuela" y que tendría que ir si quería permanecer en la banda, sobretodo porque que ella estuviera en la banda sin asistir al colegio nos traería problemas legales y posiblemente si se la llevaran lejos, pero cada vez que tocábamos el tema ella no quería escucharnos._

 _Russel me miro, pidiendo ayuda para explicarle que solo eran 5 horas. Yo le devolví la mirada, no sabia como explicarle._

 _-¡Por el amor a Satan! ¡¿Que es todo ese ruido?!-grito Murdoc._

 _Estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación sin remera, como siempre y con resaca, como siempre._

 _-Noods piensa que la enviaremos a otro lugar y que nunca mas nos volverá a ver- dijo Russel abrazando a Noodle contra su pecho._

 _Murdoc salio de la habitación, era obvio que no le importaba mucho. Tampoco esperábamos que nos ayudara, era como pedirle limones al manzano ¿se decía así?_

 _Me senté al lado de Russ y agarre la pequeña mano de mi amor._

 _En eso entra Murdoc con la guitarra de ella en la mano._

 _-Tu- dijo señalando a Noodle-No creas que te vas a liberar tan facil de esto. Esta noche tenemos que practicar la estúpida canción que face-ache escribió._

 _Se acerco y dejo la guitarra en la cama._

 _Noodle miro la guitarra y luego miro a Murdoc._

 _-pra...practicar?_

 _-Si enana, tenes que ponerle el ritmo a esa tonta canción-dijo Murdoc._

 _Noodle miro a Russel y luego me miro a mi. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban irritados de tanto llorar y su carita estaba colorada._

 _-¿Volver?... ¿No regalar?_

 _-No princesita, no te vamos a dejar por nada del mundo, solo vas a ir a la escuela unas horas y cuando vengas te tendré listo un almuerzo al mejor estilo Russ-dijo acomodándole su húmedo cabello detrás de su oreja._

 _Ella sonrió como solía hacerlo y se colgó del cuello de russel para abrazarlo._

 _-Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!-gritaba felizmente._

 _Luego lo soltó para mirarme y abrazarme también._

 _-No odiar Toochi- dijo refregando su cara en mi pecho_

 _-Yo también te quiero pequeña-dije abrazándola._

 _Al soltarla se fue corriendo hacia Murdoc para abrazar sus piernas sin importarle el hecho de que el toallon la hubiera abandonado en el trayecto._

 _-Arigatou Murdoc-san_

 _Murdoc estaba estático. Lo único que atino a hacer fue palmar la cabeza de nuestra princesa._

 _-Si, eh... enana... estas desnuda._

 _A ella no pareció importarle, salio corriendo de su habitación como Dios la trajo al mundo._

 _-¡MIKE, MIKE! ¡NOODLE QUEDARSE!_

 _Se escuchaban los felices gritos de ella hacia el mono, el cual también se puso a gritar._

 _Los tres nos miramos, Russel suspiro, alzo el toallon del piso y fue en caza de nuestra pequeña exhibicionista._

* * *

Escuche abrirse la puerta y metí rápidamente mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar que cierta molestia fuera notoria a la vista de cualquiera.

Salio vestida con un Qipao rojo con detalles en dorado y negro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y una faja negra en la cintura.

Evitaba mi mirada aun con cierto sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Que...que querías decirme 2D-kun?-dijo mirando sus pies como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Yo...bueno..eh...

Suspire.

La imagen suya desnuda estaba demasiado fresca en mi mente como para hablar normal.

Empece a sudar y sentí arder mi cara nueva mente

Pase mi mano por mi pelo hasta mi cuello rascándome nervioso.

-¿Querrías... acompañarme a tomar... algo?

-Cla...claro, solo déjame agarrar mi abrigo- dijo entrando a su habitación nuevamente.

-Te espero en la entrada

Suspire nuevamente.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras donde vi a Mike riéndose de mi.

-¿De que te ríes mono bobo?-dije molesto

Ya en la entrada mire mi reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Aun seguía sonrojado. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en ella de esa forma. Tal vez... Tal vez solo necesitaba algo casual con alguna mujer y listo. Paso mucho tiempo desde que estuve con alguien. Tenia una conocida en el tiempo que estuve en Londres antes de que Murdoc me secuestrara con la cual me acostaba pero nunca quise nada mas con ella. Quizás...

Vi sus largas piernas asomarse por las escaleras y sentía que mi corazón se salia de mi pecho. Se paro enfrente mio sin mirarme

-¿Vamos?-Dijo levemente sonrojada.

-Claro...

Íbamos caminando por las frías calles de Londres en total silencio, ambos sonrojados por lo que hacia pasado.

La mire. Tenia puesto unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón de color rojo igual que sus labios. Luego me di cuenta de algo. Ella estaba caminando abrazándose a si misma. ¿Tendría frió? El clima suele ser muy engañoso acá en Londres.

Me saque la campera y se la ofrecí sin decir nada.

-2D-kun... ¡no puedo aceptarla, vos también vas a tener frió y-y-y vas a enfermarte!-Dijo sonrojada.

-Princesa, si te enfermas yo no sabre cuidarte, sabes que soy muy idiota para eso. Pero si me enfermo me podrías cuidar y cocinar esa rica sopa que sabes hacer

-¿Ramen?

-Eso- dije poniéndole mi campera de cuero sobre sus hombros

Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a la cafetería que a ella tanto le gustaba ir. Era un pequeño lugar en una esquina que tenia mesas adentro y afuera. Solía ir mucha gente porque tenia menús de varios países, lo típico. Elegí una mesa apartada para los 2 solos. Nos sentamos enfrentados uno al otro.

El mozo hizo su aparición con 2 cartillas para que elijamos, pero yo ya sabia que elegiría ella

-Ella quiere te verde con dorayaki- dije sonriendo.

Y luego ella me sorprendió

-El quiere un café negro-dijo Noodle devolviendome la sonrisa

El mozo anoto y se retiro diciendo que en un momento tendríamos nuestros pedidos.

Mire a mi acompañante. Estaba mirando su celular, parecía que tenia un mensaje de texto muy importante porque ni bien sonó, lo agarro. Me encantaba mirarla cuando se concentraba, solía hacer gestos como fruncir el ceño o sacar la lengua. En este momento estaba haciendo algo que antes nunca había visto. Jugar con su pelo. Lo enrollaba en su dedo indice y tiraba levemente de el mientras sacaba la lengua y con su otra mano escribía el mensaje.

Hacia poco ella había vuelvo de sus vacaciones en Maldivas. Dijo que la paso muy bien, había hecho algunas cosas muy entretenidas y nos trajo recuerdos a todos.

Cuando levanto la vista de su celular, se sonrojo al verme verla.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste exactamente en Maldivas pequeña?-dije para que se distrajera de nuestro pequeño incidente.

-Oh, no te imaginas 2D-kun, fue hermoso. Hice snorkel, vi tantos peces hermosos de muchos colores, tamaños y formas. Los arrecifes son lo mas interesante de ver. También visite una isla desierta donde... espera ¿me dijiste pequeña?

* * *

P.D: Ya se que el Qipao es chino y no japones y que china y japon se odian...peeeeero acaso no se veria adorable Noodle en uno? 3

 **Review...?**


	3. Fast as I can

Hola! Si,Ando muy Hype, el viernes voy a subir el 4 pero se acerca la temida y odiada epoca de parciales asi que por ahi en las proxima semanas me dedique a solo subir uno o 2 por semana obviamente poniendo como fecha los viernes.

Aparece mi OC Catherine, ya sabran cual es el papel que desempeña en este fic mas adelante

Gracias por los Reviews los favs y los follows

* * *

Me sonroje levemente.

Se me había escapado, ella ya no era pequeña obviamente.

-Si, siempre seras mi pequeña, amor.

-Hacia...-se sonrojo sorprendida- ¿hacia cuanto no me decías pequeña?

-Disculpa si te molesto. Prometo no...

-No 2D-kun al contrario. En cierto modo, extrañaba que me llamaras así-Dijo sonriendo limpiándose lo que parecía ser una lagrima.

* * *

 _Una Noodle de 16 años estaba en el living un poco molesta mirándonos._

 _-Ya no soy pequeña, deben entenderlo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Noods, prácticamente te criamos, no pretendas que no..._

 _-No Russ, ya estoy bastante grandecita para que me sigan diciendo "pequeña"_

 _Russel suspiro._

 _El era el que mas encariñado estaba con la pequeña japonesa que había venido en esa caja aquel día. Ella estaba en una etapa de rebeldía y quería que la dejáramos de llamar pequeña o princesa porque decia que era grande y eso no la hacia sentir cómoda._

 _Por mi parte, me costaría mucho dejar de llamarla asi. Ella siempre seria mi pequeña princesa, mi pequeño amor, no podría dejar de llamarla asi de un día para el otro._

 _Murdoc, por su parte aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era al que mas le costaria. Llego a encariñarse de tal forma con nuestra pequeña que muchas veces el la consolaba de noche cuando sus pesadillas la asustaban._

 _Iba a hablar para decirle que no nos pidiera eso pero alguien me interrumpió._

 _-Muy bien, así sera, pero no vengas llorando a ninguno de nosotros cuando te despiertes en las noches llorando por tus pesadillas-dijo Murdoc enojado._

 _Salio de la habitación, posiblemente en dirección a encerrarse en su winniebago a tomar._

 _Si, era el que peor lo había tomado._

 _Noodle pareció descolocada pero solo por un segundo._

 _-¡BIEN! ¡YA SOY GRANDE YA NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA!-grito para donde Murdoc se había ido._

 _Salio hecha una fiera hacia su habitación la cual cerro de un portazo._

 _No recordaba que ser adolescente era tan tedioso. Mi adolescencia fue como la de cualquiera que quiere aparentar ser grande. Alcohol, cigarrillos, drogas, algunas mujeres._

 _Otro suspiro por parte de Russel me saco de mis pensamientos._

 _Se dio media vuelta y se propuso a hacer la cena._

 _En la hora de la cena Murdoc no apareció y Noodle parecía sorprendía ya que miraba para todos lados en su búsqueda._

 _-El no va a venir-dijo Russel entregándole un plato con pizza._

 _-¿Quien?-dijo aceptando el plato._

 _-Murdoc ¿A caso no lo estas buscando hace mas de 15 minutos?_

 _-Yo no busco a nadie y menos a el-Dijo ofendida cruzándose de brazos._

 _Estaba nervioso. No me gustaba cuando la banda se peleaba. El ambiente se ponía tan denso que podía aplastarte._

 _Sentía que me aplastaba._

 _Me levante de la mesa sin comer, se me había cerrado el estomago._

 _-D ¿pasa algo? Apenas tocaste tu pizza_

 _-No Russ, solo que no tengo hambre, es todo. Voy... a acostarme o algo así-Dije saliendo de la cocina._

 _Ya en mi habitación me saque la remera y el pantalón quedando en boxers._

 _Agarre 4 pastillas para dormir de un frasco blanco que tenia en mi mesa de luz, las puse en mi boca y con un sorbo de agua, las trague._

 _Me acosté en mi cama y me tape._

 _No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido, solo recuerdo que me desperté al sentir alguien acostado al lado mio abrazándome y llorando._

 _-¿Noods?-Dije medio dormido_

 _Me costaba enfocar la vista en la oscuridad pero ese llanto lo podía reconocer en cualquier lado._

 _Ella se puso a llorar contra mi pecho, abrazándome mas fuerte._

 _Lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazarla y acariciar su pelo._

 _-Amor, por favor, no llores mas, solo fue otra pesadilla._

 _-¡Lo se, pe...pero fue... fue horrible!-dijo sollozando._

 _-Estas acá en mi habitación conmigo-bese su frente- Nada te va a pasar mientras yo este acá. Lo prometo-Dije susurrando_

 _Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas. Aun seguía siendo mi pequeña princesa, yo lo sabia. Ella en el fondo aun quería ser nuestra pequeña noodle cup, nuestra pequeña princesa, mi pequeño amor._

 _Su respiración tranquila me indicaba que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Amaba escuchar su respiración, era tan serena. La arrope bien con las sabanas y me quede dormido._

 _-¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! ¡YA SOY GRANDE, NO TENGO 9 AÑOS, TENGO 16!_

 _¿Noodle gritando?_

 _Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la situación mas incomoda del mundo._

 _Noods estaba parada sobre mi cama con una remera que le quedaba 3 talles mas grande, mi remera para ser mas específicos la cual le había dado, ya que me la pidió cuando era mas chica diciendo que mi ropa siempre tenia olor muy dulce y reconfortante para dormir, según ella huelo a butterscotch* y a cigarrillos. Lo segundo lo entiendo pero...¿lo primero?... Si, estaba ahí con esa remera y su ropa interior de color violeta._

 _..._

 _Si..._

 _Por eso era incomodo..._

 _Desde donde yo me encontraba podía ver su ropa interior._

 _Sentí mi cara arder._

 _-¡NO, NO PUEDES, MIENTRAS VIVAS EN KONG HARÁS LO QUE NOSOTROS DIGAMOS!-Murdoc me miro-¡TU!_

 _Me agarro del brazo, sacándome de la cama y me agarro del cuello contra la pared._

 _-¡ESTÚPIDO!¡AYER LE DIJE A ESTA MOCOSA QUE NO LA CONSOLARÍAMOS MAS CON SUS TONTAS PESADILLAS Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACES!-me grito_

 _Vi su puño acercarse con furia a mi cara, luego un gran dolor y el gusto metálico de mi sangre dentro de mi boca._

 _-¡MURDOC-SAN YA BASTA!-grito Noodle_

 _-¡NO MOCOSA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-le grito dándome otro puñetazo en la cara._

 _Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, aun estaba parada arriba de mi cama, con lagrimas en los ojos. Perdió la estabilidad y cayo de rodillas sobre el colchón con sus manos tapando su cara._

 _-No...no es tu culpa...-dije escupiendo un poco de sangre._

 _-¿Que dijiste zoquete?-dijo Murdoc apretando los dientes._

 _-Que... no...es su culpa_

 _-Es verdad, es tuya idiota-dijo tirándome al piso_

 _Me pateo en el que lo vomitaría._

 _Un poco de sangre salia de mi nariz, posiblemente del alguno de los golpes que me dio Murdoc antes._

 _Vi los pies de Noodle correr fuera de la habitación. Lo prefería así. No me gustaba que ella viera cada vez que Murdoc se desquitaba conmigo._

 _Murdoc me volvio a patear un par de veces mas. Prefería que lo hiciera conmigo. Tenia miedo que algún día estuviera tan borracho o tan drogado que quisiera golpear a Noods._

 _-¡MURDOC YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-grito Russel desde la puerta de mi habitación_

 _-¡CÁLLATE GORDO IDIOTA!-grito Murdoc pateandome una vez mas-¡LO SEGUIRE GOLPEANDO!¡NO PORQUE UN GORDO NEGRO ME DIGA ESO..._

 _Un golpe. Y no estuvo dirigido a mi._

 _Noodle se acerco a mi, se arrodillo, agarro mi brazo y se lo paso por sus hombros, ayudandome a levantarme._

 _Cuando pude enfocar bien la vista vi que Russel estaba golpeando a Murdoc contra la pared._

 _Me acostó en mi cama y me impidió levantarme._

 _-Hay... hay que pararlos, se van a matar-le dije mirándolos_

 _-Yo lo voy a hacer pero necesito que te quedes acostado, estas muy confundido_

 _Russel lo tenia agarrado del cuello a Murdoc contra una pared y estaba por darle un puñetazo en el estomago cuando Noodle se puso en el medio, recibiendo ella el golpe._

 _Puso sus pequeñas manos al rededor de la mano de Russel, el cual estaba petrificado. Soltó a Murdoc, haciendo que cayera al piso de rodillas y luego en posición fetal por la falta de aire._

 _-Yo... princesa... no... por que te pusiste..._

 _Russ no lograba conectar las palabras._

 _Noodle cayo de rodillas por la falta de aire, el golpe había sido muy fuerte._

 _Me levante, como pude, y fui corriendo para sostenerla._

 _Russel se rodillo con lagrimas en sus ojos sin mirarla._

 _-R...Russ... n...no te...preocupes...sufri...gol...pes peores en...el ejercito japones-dijo recuperando el aire._

 _El seguía sin mirarla, llorando en silencio sentado en el piso apoyado sobre sus piernas._

 _Ella acuno la cara de Russel entre sus manos, obligan dolo a mirarla._

 _-Estoy bien Russel-san... solo fue un...golpe... sin querer- Dijo y le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas._

 _El la agarro en un abrazo de oso como los que el solamente sabe dar y hundió su cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su mentón._

 _-Lo..lo siento princesa... lo siento tanto... no... no...se...perdóname... por... por favor-decía entre sollozos_

 _-No hay nada que perdonar Russel-san, fue un accidente eso es todo_

 _El seguía llorando y Noodle le acariciaba la espalda esperando a que se desahogara, que se calmara._

 _-Niña... lo siento..._

 _Los 3 miramos a Murdoc el cual estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba._

 _Tenia un poco de sangre en su nariz, tal vez Russel se la partió, otra vez._

 _-Yo... me cuesta verte crecer... y convertirte en una mujer. Para nosotros siempre seras... la pequeña Noodle cup, nuestra pequeña princesa. Pero entiendo que no quieras que te llamemos con esos apodos tan ridículos-dijo a regañadientes, girando su cara para que no podamos verlo._

 _Ella soltó a Russel y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba tirado Murdoc para abrazarlo muy fuerte._

 _-Yo también te quiero mucho Murdoc-san-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _Agarre a Russel del brazo, lo tire arriba de Noodle y yo me tire arriba de todos._

 _-¡Somos una banda y familia feliz otra vez!_

 _-¡Face-ache voy a matarte! Salgan de encima mio pesan como mil rayos_

* * *

Estaba por contestarle cuando el mozo apareció con nuestros pedidos.

Ella aprovecho para ir al baño en lo que el mozo dejaba todo en nuestra mesa.

Yo me quede mirando la nada, pensando en lo que había pasado hacia un rato con noods, cuando siento que alguien se para al lado mio.

-Hola-dijo una voz dulce

Gire mi vista para encontrarme con una mujer alta, con cabello colorado natural, largo y lacio, unas pestañas largas del mismo color que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Noods. Su piel era blanca como la nieve salpicada con pecas, sobretodo en su rostro, el cual tenia forma de corazón, en la nariz y los pómulos. Tenia los labios pintados de rojo, muy parecidos a los de Noodle.

Me sonreía esperando una respuesta.

Mire detrás mio, no había nadie.

La mire una vez mas.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-Dije confundido.

Se rio. Una risa encantadora.

-Si, me llamo Catherine-dijo dándome su mano

Sus uñas estaban pintadas del mismo color rojo que sus labios.

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Stuart pero me dicen 2D-dije agarrando su mano y aceptando el saludo.

-¿Que haces tan solo en este café?

-Yo... vine con mi amiga, Noodle, a tomar algo.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar al escuchar su nombre.

-Así que Noodle, pensé que seguía de vacaciones en Malvidas

-No, ya regres... un momento, ¿como sabes eso?-dije sorprendido- ¿Eres adivina?

Volvió a reír.

-Porque conozco tu banda Stuart-dijo con un tono de obviedad- Ademas Murdoc suele contar siempre la situación actual de cada uno de ustedes en sus transmisiones por radio.

Si, a veces me olvido que estoy en una banda tan reconocida y que a Murdoc le gusta ventilar detalles de nuestra vida privada.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Seguramente quería un autógrafo, una foto o algo así. Los fans siempre pedían lo mismo.

-Me gustaría... conocerte... mejor-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Mire su cuerpo con atención, unos pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, caderas grandes y piernas largas. Parecía una modelo de esas que usaban la ropa interior que le gusta a Noodle, Victory's secret o algo así. Me pregunto ¿Cual sera su secreto? ¿Que sus modelos se mueren de hambre por modelar?

Dando vueltas en mis preguntas existenciales veo que la pelirroja saca un papel y anota algo, le da un beso y me lo entrega.

-Si quieres conocerme, llámame- Me dijo al oído susurrando con una voz aterciopelada.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Mire la hoja. Tenia su numero de teléfono y al lado un beso en forma de corazón.

Imagine sus labios recorrer mi...

Volví a sentir una presión en mi entrepierna.

-Carajo...-susurre mirando para abajo.

Me sonrió traviesamente aun sonrojada y se fue del café.

Guarde el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón, cuando veo que Noodle sale del baño.

-No puedo creer la cantidad de mujeres que había en el baño, a veces me pregunto si no tienen baño en sus ca...-me miro

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que... que es lo que tienes en cara?

-¿Que tengo?-Le pregunte preocupado.

Saco de su bolso un pequeño espejo y me lo puso enfrente.

Tenia la marca del beso de Catherine en la comisura de mis labios, me sonrojo, tome una servilleta y me limpie el pintalabios.

-2D-kun... quien...?-Dijo tristemente.

Note su mirada cristalizarse.

-Yo... una fan vino y...Noods, ¿Que pasa?

Giro su cabeza, soltó una lagrima y se la limpio rápidamente.

-¿Quien...quien es la afortunada?- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-No... no es lo que crees Noods, ella-ella vino solo a saludarme y...

Odiaba ver llorar a mi pequeña princesa.

-¡NO NIEGUES LO QUE ESTA CLARO FRENTE A MIS OJOS!-grito totalmente furiosa.

Agarro su bolso, pago la cuenta, me tiro la campera en la cara y salio del café caminando rápidamente.

Sentí todas las miradas puestas sobre mi.

Me puse la campera y me levante precipitadamente, chocandome con el mozo haciendo que se le caiga el pedido que estaba llevando.

-Disculpe-dije tirandole la plata en la cara.

Salí corriendo del café, ¿Por que Noodle se puso así? ¿Sera que...? Por dios 2D, se coherente, nunca le podrías gustar a una chica como ella. Le llevas 12 años, es hermosa y mas inteligente que tu. Un vejestorio adicto a las pastillas para dormir y para la migraña, con tendencias suicidas y alcohólico nunca serias buen partido para ella. Ella solo te ve como su hermano mayor.

Mientras discutía con mi super yo, alcance a verla 2 calles mas adelante.

Me puse a correr mas rápido pero mis pulmones me estaban cobrando todos y cada uno de los cigarrillos fumados. Me estaba agotando, que mala condición física.

Cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire pare pero no me di cuenta que fue en medio de una calle.

Un auto negro con vidrios polarizados freno de golpe enfrente mio. Podría haber muerto pero gracias al destino o a los buenos frenos de ese auto, pude retomar mi persecución.

Maldigo a todas las calles de Londres, ¿Por que tienen que ser tan endemoniadamente largas?

Media calle nos separaba, en la esquina estaba ella esperando a que cambie el semáforo para poder cruzar. La imagen era hermosa, el sol la acariciaba del lado derecho, la brisa de la tarde hacia que su cabello se meciera y que ella se abrazara a si misma en busca de calor.

Se movió con la intención de cruzar.

Pero ella nunca cruzo.

* * *

*Seria un un caramelo de almíbar o algo asi.

P.D: Disculpen si Russel me salio muy violento y si Noodle me salio muy llorona.

 **Review...?**


	4. One of a Kind

Como siempre, pido disculpas por hacerla tan llorona a Noodle y por cualquier error de tipeo que se me escape.

Espero que este capitulo les guste, este flashback en particular me gusta mucho es muy tierno (?

Muchas gracias por los Reviews a marati2011 y gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo.

* * *

El mismo auto negro se paro enfrente de ella, 2 hombres se bajaron y la agarraron, intentando meterla dentro del vehículo.

Mi corazon se acelero mas y mas. Estaban intentando secuestrarla.

Intentaba correr pero estaba demasiado agitado.

Ella forcejeaba con ellos, se lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Nunca estuve tan agradecido con su entrenamiento militar como en ese momento.

Utilizo sus conocimientos de karate para dejarlos fuera de combate a ambos, pero estaba tan asustada que corrió hacia donde yo estaba sin verme, chocándose contra mi.

La abrace y pare un taxi. Abordamos el auto amarillo, le dije la dirección y arranco su viaje.

Mire para atrás. Ambos hombres se habían metido en el auto negro y se habían marchado en dirección opuesta.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella. Lloraba desconsoladamente, con sus manos tapándose la cara.

Pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros y a atraje hacia mi, ella se recostó en mi pecho abrazando mi cintura, llorando en silencio.

Baje mi agarre hasta su cintura donde sentí su piel. Observe que su vestido estaba rasgado y la faja no estaba mas en su cintura. Su vestido favorito, aquel que nos costo tanto conseguir, se había rasgado a la altura de su cintura, dejando expuesto su tatuaje.

* * *

 _-Creen que sea ese?-dijo russel inseguro_

 _-Si,¿No es el que ella había estado mirando en la vidriera por meses?-dije_

 _-Si, es ese mismo_

 _-¿Cuanto nos costara esa cosa?-dijo Murdoc mirando el vestido_

 _-No se, tengo miedo de preguntar_

 _En frente nuestro teníamos un Qipao verde con detalles negros y dorados puesto en un maniquí._

 _El cumpleaños de Noodle estaba a tan solo 2 días de festejarse, ademas que justo volvía ese día de sus vacaciones, Russel propuso que se lo compráramos como regalo._

 _Nuestra princesa cumpliría 25 y la veriamos por primera vez desde que se fue hacia 2 años a recorrer algunos países._

 _No sabíamos bien como estaba ella ahora físicamente, solo por algunas fotos que nos enviaba por mail. Russel siempre le pedía que tuviera el celular prendido por cualquier urgencia pero ella decía que si estuviera con ese aparato prendido las 24 hs, no serian vacaciones._

 _-Entremos y preguntemos el precio-Dijo Russel entrando al local._

 _Era una tienda de ropa y chucherías orientales, chinas, coreanas, japonesas, etc._

 _Estaba dividida por país y subdividida por objetos._

 _Russel y Murdoc fueron directo al mostrador a hablar con el vendedor._

 _Yo, por mi parte, fui a mirar en la parte de Japón, la ropa. Habia cosas muy normales hasta que un perchero me llamo la atención. En el habían colgado kimonos con sus respectivos accesorios._

 _Uno me llamo la atención, era negro con flores casi al final de las mangas y del largo del kimono de colores cálidos como rojo, naranja y amarillo. Tenia una faja negra con una cinta roja en el y un accesorio para el pelo que era una flor blanca con rojo._

 _Era perfecto para ella. Lo agarre y fui para el mostrador._

 _-¡¿Cuanto?!-grito Murdoc_

 _-Ese es el precio señor-dijo el vendedor_

 _-Vamos Murdoc, no es tanto, no seas tacaño. Es para Noods-dijo Russel tratando de convencerlo._

 _Murdoc estaba de brazos cruzados mirando mal al vendedor._

 _Cerro los ojos y suspiro._

 _Saco la tarjeta de crédito y su documento, apoyándolos sobre el mostrador._

 _Mire la foto del documento._

 _-Que joven eras Muds, ahora estas super viejo._

 _Un golpe de su parte_

 _Un chichón para mi en la cabeza._

 _-Cállate face-ache. ¿Que traes ahí?-Dijo señalando el kimono que tenia en los brazos._

 _-Ah, lo vi y me pareció lindo para Noods._

 _-Como digas pero quiero que sepas que ese va por tu cuenta._

 _-Ya se, este va a ser mi regalo para Noods. No te estaba pidiendo que lo pagues._

 _El vendedor paso la tarjeta por el lector, espero unos minutos y salio un papelito el cual le entrego a Murdoc junto con una lapicera para que firmara y así completar la transacción._

 _Luego yo saque mi tarjeta y mi documento también dejándolos sobre el mostrador._

 _-Mira Russ-Dijo Murdoc agarrando mi documento-Cuando Face-ache era normal y no me_ _conocía_

 _-¿No tenes una foto de como eras antes de que partiera la nariz 9 veces?-Dijo Russel_

 _-No me jodas gordo_

 _-No me digas gordo, idiota_

 _El vendedor me dio el papel para firmar, puso cada cosa en una bolsa de regalo muy bonita y salimos._

 _El 31 de octubre llego y estábamos los 3 impacientes en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando a que nuestra princesa agarrara sus maletas y apareciera por la puerta de arribos_

 _-¿Que haremos luego de salir de acá y de llevarla a casa?-pregunte_

 _-Tal vez quiera descansar, podríamos salir a noche a cenar o a algún bar._

 _Una pila enorme de valijas y bolsos se paro enfrente nuestro._

 _De un costado apareció nuestra princesa, sonriendo._

 _-¡Konnichiwa!_

 _Vino corriendo, dio un salto y Russel la agarro en sus brazos abrazándola._

 _-¡Hola Noods!¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa!¿Como estuvo tu viaje?_

 _-Gracias Russel-san, bien tengo muchas fotos y les traje regalos._

 _-Bueno, bueno, yo también la quiero saludar-dijo Murdoc_

 _-¡Hola Murdoc-san!-Dijo bajando de los brazos de Russel y abrazándolo colgándose de su cuello haciéndolo que se agache un poco._

 _-Hola enana, Feliz cumpleaños Noodle cup-Dijo revolviendole el pelo_

 _-¡Oye! No soy tan enana!, solo me pasas por una cabeza- dijo_ _soltándolo_

 _-Lo se, por eso eres y siempre seras nuestra enana Noodle cup_

 _-Hola Noods, feliz cumpleaños-dijo un poco avergonzado._

 _Los 3 se giraron._

 _Sentir su verde mirada sobre mi me ponía nervioso. ¿Por que no me venia a saludar igual que a los demás?¿Se habrá olvidado de mi?_

 _Se acerco a mi hasta quedar enfrentados. Le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia casi igual que Murdoc. Alzo la mirada para clavarla en la mía._

 _Cambio su expresión por una sonrisa y mi alma volvió al cuerpo._

 _Sus lánguidos brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo._

 _-Hola 2D-kun, te extrañe mucho_

 _Le correspondí el abrazo_

 _-Yo también amor, Feliz cumpleaños_

 _-Bueno ya esta mucho amor y abrazos, esto lo podemos hacer en casa también-dijo Murdoc separándonos._

 _Russel agarro 4 maletas, Murdoc 3, ella 1 mas su mochila en forma de oso y yo agarre las 2 sobrantes._

 _-¿Como se porto Mike? Se acordaron de darle de comer y no cerrarle con llave la puerta del baño ¿verdad?-Pregunto Noods mientras salíamos del aeropuerto._

 _-Claro hermosa, lo hice yo, ya que Murdoc siempre estaba muy ebrio o con resaca-dijo Russel_

 _-Asi es la vida del gran Murdoc Niccals-Dijo sonriendo y sacando su puntiaguda lengua_

 _Noodle se rió._

 _Era tan hermosa cuando se reía._

 _Encontramos el Camaro en medio del estacionamiento, pusimos todas las valijas en el baúl y nos subimos, poniendo en marcha el camino a casa._

 _Una vez ahi bajamos las valijas y la ayudamos a dejarlas en su habitación._

 _Cuando abrimos la puerta de su habitación Mike salto de la alegría al ver a Noods, vino corriendo y se trepo hasta sus hombros donde la abrazo y la lleno de besos._

 _-Hol...Hola Mike..Si yo también te.. extrañe-Dijo Noodle con dificultad_

 _Lo tenia en brazos mientras este le acariciaba el pelo y aullaba de felicidad._

 _-Cuando termines baja, te tenemos una sorpresa-Dijo Murdoc saliendo de la_ _habitación_

 _-¡Claro Murdoc-san!_

 _Bajo a Mike de sus brazos, el cual se fue corriendo a su pequeña cama para buscar algo._

 _Noodle p_ _or su parte agarro una maleta y al abrirla suspiro. Tenia muchas cosas por guardar._

 _-Te puedo ayudar... Si no te molesta, así podes ir a ver tu sorpresa mas_ _rápido_

 _-Oh 2D-kun no te preocupes, no es tanto como parece._

 _-Insisto amor-Dije agarrando una maleta._

 _Estábamos_ _ordenando cuando Mike le trajo unos dibujos que había hecho. Le habíamos comprado algunos marcadores, pinceles, acuarelas y lapices para que se distrajera un poco en lo que Noodle volvía de su viaje. Ellos si que eran unidos._

 _Habia uno muy lindo hecho con acuarelas, era un retrato de ella. Luego había un par de "historietas" del día a día de el. En las cuales yo siempre aparecía llorando._

 _-2D-kun... ¿Paso algo mientras yo no estuve? Porque Mike-chan te dibujo llorando casi todos los días-dijo preocupada._

 _¿Como explicarle que lloraba por su ausencia?¿Como explicarle que la extrañaba tanto que dolía?¿Como decirle que su alegría de todas las mañanas me hacia falta para seguir? Su sonrisa todas las mañanas que ella se despertaba solo para desayunar conmigo antes de que yo saliera al trabajo en la escuela de manejo._

 _Fueron 2 años horribles para todos, donde la felicidad se había ido, que la extrañe mas que nunca. Donde estar drogado o borracho era la única manera de no sentir tanto su ausencia así como para Mike lo era dibujar, para mi era ahogarme en alcohol y pastillas._

 _-Yo... em...-Me rasque la nuca- te extrañaba mucho-dije evitando su mirada._

 _Voltee mi mirada al sentir sus manos apoyarse en mi pecho._

 _Mis ojos y sus ojos se encontraron por un pequeño lapso._

 _Verde y negro por un momento._

 _-Yo también 2D-kun-dijo abrazándome._

 _Unas ganas incontrolables de besarla aparecieron en mi._

 _Pero por el bien de nuestra relación, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cagarla._

 _El abrazo se rompió y volvimos a ordenar sus maletas._

 _Una vez que terminamos bajamos al living, donde Russel habia decorado todo con globos y una pancarta gigante que recitaba "Feliz Cumpleaños Noodle"._

 _Murdoc estaba con cara de pocos amigos con un sombrerito de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza y una cerveza en su mano._

 _Russel estaba con una torta de 3 pisos hecha por el._

 _Ella estaba en el umbral del living mirando todo. Sus ojos se aguaron._

 _La tome por los hombros y la empuje levemente hacia adentro._

 _-Chicos... No debieron tomarse tantas molestias...yo... gracias-Dijo limpiándose una lagrima._

 _-Todo por ti hermosa-dijo Murdoc sonriendo_

 _Ella fue a abrazarlo mientras Russel ponía una vela en la torta y yo sacaba los 2 regalos para ella._

 _Nos sentamos y pidió sus deseos para luego apagar la llama de la vela._

 _Russel corto la torta. Le dio la rebanada mas grande a Noods. Siempre la consentía tanto._

 _-Muy bien mucho festejo para mi cuerpo-dijo Murdoc fumando un cigarrillo-abre nuestro regalo_

 _Le entrego un paquete verde con un moño violeta._

 _Ella lo abrió y sus ojos brillaron al ver el vestido que tanto había anhelado._

 _Lo soltó para ir a abrazara a Russel y a Murdoc._

 _-Gracias Murdoc-san y Russel-san, no se que hice para merecerlos_

 _-Hermosa, eres todo para nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo Murdoc revolviendo su violáceo cabello._

 _Ella les regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y luego se volteo a mi._

 _Yo estaba lo mas apartado de todo con mi paquete rosa con moño rojo._

 _-¿Eso es para mi 2D-kun?_

 _Apreté_ _el paquete en mis brazos y me mordí el labio._

 _La duda y el miedo de paralizaron._

 _¿Y si no le gustaba?_

 _-Face-ache no tengo todo el dia, dale el estúpido regalo que elegiste-Dijo Murdoc abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza._

 _Me acerque y, con mis manos temblorosas, le extendí el paquete._

 _Ella lo agarro para abrirlo y sacar el kimono. Al verlo se quedo asombrada._

 _-2D-kun... es... ¡es hermoso!_

 _Levante mi mirada del piso para enfocarme bien en Noodle. Si, realmente le había gustado._

 _Vino corriendo hacia mi y salto a mis brazos, abrazándome fuerte._

 _-¡Muchas gracias 2D-kun!_

 _-De nada amor-Dije_ _abrazándola_

 _-Bueno, mucho por hoy, me voy a mi habitación, Murdoc fuera-dijo_

 _Russel y yo nos quedamos con ella que nos mostró algunas fotos de su viaje._

 _Estaba tan emocionada contando todo, que cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 2 AM._

 _-Muy bien Noods, es tarde mejor me voy a acostar-dijo Russel entre bostezos_

 _-Claro Russel-san, yo también_ _debería_

 _Agarro sus 2 vestidos y me miro._

 _-¿Subes 2D-kun?_

 _-Claro amor_

 _Subimos al primer piso, me estaba por despedir cuando me agarro la mano y me metió en su habitación._

 _-Voy a probarme los vestidos y me gustaría que me dijeras si me quedan bien-dijo sonriendo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo_

 _-Cla...claro amor, no hay problema._

 _Dio un saltito y se metio en el baño de su habitación._

 _Me senté en su cama, prendiendo un cigarrillo._

 _Su cama tenia olor a Jazmines, el mismo olor de su pelo._

 _-¡2D-kun!-grito desde el otro lado de la puerta_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No... no estoy segura de que el vestido verde me quede...bien-dijo un poco apenada._

 _-Estoy seguro de que si Noods, quiero ver_

 _Abrió_ _la puerta lentamente, totalmente roja, para dejarme ver que el vestido verde le quedaba chico..._

 _ **Extremadamente chico** **...**_

 _Apenas le tapaba lo necesario._

 _Sentí_ _mi cara arder._

 _-S..si.. te... queda un.. un poco chico-dije evitando mirarla_

 _-Tendré que ir a la tienda a cambiarlo_

 _Se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño nuevamente. Cerre los ojos y gire la cabeza. No quería ser un viejo verde._

 _Escuche la puerta cerrarse y suspire._

 _Luego de unos minutos, mi cigarrillo se consumió._

 _-Este me queda grande, pero ¡me encanta!-dijo desde el otro lado_

 _-Si te queda grande lo cambiamos Noods_

 _Salio del baño con el kimono el cual se deslizaba por sus hombros y se abría dejando ver debajo un vestido strapples amarillo, le quedaba un poco largo también pero le quedaba hermoso._

 _-Si, te queda... muy lindo pero, ¿segura que no queres cambiarlo?_

 _-No 2D-kun me encanta, que me quede grande lo hace mejor-dijo sacudiendo las mangas del vestido._

 _-Esta bien princesa, como digas, ¿vamos a dormir? Mañana si queres podes pasarme a buscar al trabajo y vamos a cambiar el verde._

 _-Gracias 2D-kun_

 _Se acerco y me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho._

 _Le correspondi el abrazo pasando mis brazos por su cintura._

 _Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que ella me soltó._

 _-Oyasuminasai 2D-kun-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla_

 _-Buenas noches amor_

 _Me fui a mi habitación en el 2do piso, donde me tome dos pastillas para dormir y me acosté, pero no pude dormir bien, aun sentía la emoción de que ella había vuelto por fin luego de 2 años._

 _Al día siguiente luego de vestirme baje a la cocina._

 _Ella estaba ahí en ropa interior y una remera mía, si aquella remera, aun la conservaba. Su pelo estaba un poco revuelto pero aun así se veía tan hermosa._

 _Estaba cocinando Waffles._

 _-Ohayou gozaimasu 2D-kun-dijo dándose vuelta para saludarme...creo_

 _-Buenos días amor-Dije dándole un beso en la frente._

 _Me serví un poco de café en una taza y la mire cocinar._

 _Tenia un poco de haría en la nariz y mejillas, la cocina estaba mas desordenada que lo habitual._

 _Trate de mantener la mirada en los Waffles, el hecho de que ella estuviera a un metro de distancia mía en ropa interior me ponía nervioso._

 _-¿Quieres 2D-kun?-dijo ofreciéndome un plato con waffles,crema y una frutilla encima-los hice para ti, se que te gustan_

 _Eran mis favoritos y que Noodle se hubiera levantado temprano para cocinarlos para mi y que se haya esforzado tanto en esto me hacia que fueran especiales._

 _-¿Que pasa 2D-kun? ¿Ya no te gustan?-dijo preocupada_

 _-No, digo si, si me gustan-dije agarrando el plato- Muchas gracias amor-bese su frente._

 _Me senté en la mesa y desayune intentando no tener la vista sobre ella mas de 2 minutos seguidos._

 _Apago el fuego y se sentó al lado mio, con su te verde y su plato de waffles._

 _Al terminar de desayunar deje la vajilla sucia en la pileta y me dirigí hacia la puerta._

 _-Itterashai 2D-kun-dijo detrás mio_

 _Me gire y la vi aun en ropa interior, sonriendo como siempre._

 _Me acerque, levantando la mano para acariciar su cara y limpiarle la harina._

 _Luego bese la punta de si nariz haciendo que se riera._

 _-Nos vemos en la tarde amor-dije y salí rumbo a mi trabajo._

 _Esa tarde ella me paso a buscar y fuimos a cambiar su vestido por uno que le fuera bien, y ahí el vendedor nos dijo que tendríamos que ir al otro día ya que ese vestido no lo tenia en stock._

 _Finalmente lo conseguimos pero en otro color, **en rojo.**_

* * *

-Shh-dije acariciando su pelo-tranquila amor, nada te va a pasar mientras yo este acá. Fue una promesa

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio contra mi pecho.

El taxi nos dejo en la puerta de nuestra casa, le puse mi campera a mi princesa, pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros y la guié adentro del edificio blanco.

Dentro estaba Murdoc sentado en el sillón rojo de nuestro living con cierta pelirroja que se me hacia familiar, ambos tomando una cerveza mientras Murdoc alardeaba con su bajo.

-¿Catherine?-dije sorprendido.

-Hola Stu, ¿como estas tanto tiempo?-dijo riendo.

* * *

 **Review...?**


	5. Cherry Lips

Les dejo este capitulo, hasta el miercoles o viernes que actualice, tengo que estudiar pero la inspiracion no me deja, me gustaria tener un boton para eso (?)

¡Primer capitulo donde no hay flashback! Les dejo descansar de tanto flashback, pero ya volveran.

Por cierto, no se ustedes pero ame el beso que se dieron

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer

* * *

-Yo... eh... bien.. vos.. ¿como supiste donde vivo?

-Acabo de mudarme un par de calles mas abajo y salí a recorrer la zona luego que salí del café. Llegue a este cuadra reconocí el Geep y el Chevrolet Camaro del '68 estacionados en la entrada. Me pareció demasiada coincidencia, así que me anime a tocar el timbre y Muds me recibió-Dijo sonriendo

No me sorprendió que Murdoc la dejara pasar, era su debilidad, una mujer tan despampanante, que se le apareciera en la puerta de su casa... Aun no entendía como no se estaban revolcando en la habitación de el.

-Ah, claro... Noods ella es...

Noodle no estaba mas al lado mio, estaba subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

-No te preocupes Stu, se quien es ella, no hace falta que nos presentes-dijo restandole importancia

-Oye face-ache le dije a Cath que luego podría ver nuestro ensayo, así que no te vayas muy lejos-dijo apuntándome con la botella de cerveza.

-Claro... iré...a ver como esta Noods

Subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso , me acerque a la puerta de su habitación y antes de golpear me pare en seco al escuchar que ella estaba llorando.

-...por que? 2 años alejada de el ¿para que? ¡Para sentirme peor!¡Pensé que lo había superado!

Un golpe contra la pared.

Un sollozo.

-Es obvio que fue ella quien lo beso y es obvio que yo nunca voy a salir del lugar de hermana menor para el.

Otro golpe.

Otro sollozo.

-¿Por que tengo que amarlo tanto?

¿Amarlo? ¿Hermana menor? ¿Estaría hablando de mi? y si no fuera yo ¿De quien?.

Estaba tan confundido. Me dio una puntada en la cabeza y una migraña terrible le siguió.

Intente no prestarle atención al dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Tendría que haber dejado que me llevaran...

Se me heló la sangre, mi migraña paso a segundo plano.

Realmente estaba triste, no era algo del momento. Ella estaba triste y venia guardando su tristeza para ella sola desde váyase a saber cuando.

Entre sin pedir permiso y la vi en la esquina de su habitación sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cara apoyada en ellas.

Levanto la vista y me sentí realmente culpable, se incorporo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-2D-kun ¿que haces acá? Deberías tocar... la puerta a...antes de entrar-dijo evitando mi mirada

Me acerque a ella hasta quedar a centímetros y la abrace tan fuerte como pude.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso-Dije hundiendo mi cara entre su hombro y su cuello.

-2D-kun...

Me devolvió el abrazo

La amaba demasiado, no podía verla de esa forma. Ella siempre fue la felicidad y alegría de la banda.

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con un par de esmeraldas irritadas por tanto llorar.

-2D-kun...¿Cuanto... cuanto llegaste a escuchar?-dijo sin romper el abrazo.

Me miraba de cerca, cada vez más de cerca. Jugábamos al cíclope, nos mirábamos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandaban, se acercaban entre sí, se superponían y respirábamos confundidos.

-Lo... suficiente... como para darme... valor a hacer **esto** -susurre

Nuestras bocas se encontraron y yo la sentí temblar contra mi como una luna en el agua.

Nuestros labios luchaban tibiamente, mordiéndonos con los labios, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Mis manos buscaban hundirse en su pelo violáceo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras nos besábamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos.

Poco a poco el aire se nos hizo escaso y la necesidad de romper ese beso era impostergable.

Lentamente nuestro encuentro se fue deshaciendo.

Verla totalmente sonrojada sentir su mano derecha en mi pelo y su mano izquierda en mi cuello, fue el momento mas hermoso que pude vivir, añoraba tanto conocer el sabor de sus labios, sentir su textura.

-2D-kun... yo

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación nos hizo volver a la realidad, nos separamos lentamente y ella fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Russel-san?

-Murdoc dice que vayamos a ensayar ahora, anda babeando todo el departamento por la colorada.

-Oh Russel-san no seas malo, ademas mientras mas ensayemos mejor, nuestro concierto esta muy cerca. Recuerda que tiene que ser esplendido e inolvidable, hace varios años que no tocamos en vivo ni sacamos discos.

-Tienes razón princesa, ¿D esta con vos? subí a su habitación pero no lo encontré-dijo mirando para adentro de la habitación

-Si, acá estoy-dije apareciendo detrás de Noodle

-Bien, no tengo que repetirlo, ¿vamos?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

Ella iba caminando delante mio con la cabeza baja.

Llegamos al estudio, dentro estaba Murdoc sin camiseta con su bajo colgado, sentada en el piso estaba Catherine con una cerveza en la mano y había un cajón de ellas detrás de nuestra invitada. Cerré la puerta detrás mio y me puse donde estaba el teclado y los sintetizadores.

Russel fue detrás de la batería, al lado de la misma había una electrónica.

Noodle fue donde estaban todas sus guitarras esperando para ver que canción tocaríamos.

-Bien preciosa elige un tema, el que quieras, y te lo dedicamos-dijo Murdoc mirando a Catherine.

Ella se sonrojo y me miro.

-La que quiera Stu me parece bien-me sonrió.

Me sonroje.

Quería cantar con Noodle.

La mire.

Ella seguía mirando sus guitarras, con tal de evitar mi mirada.

Suspire.

-¿Empire Ants?

Se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de la canción.

Agarro su guitarra eléctrica llena de stickers y busco el otro micrófono, lo apoyo cerca de mi teclado. Busco el amplificador para conectar su guitarra.

 _Oh joys are us_

 _The sun has come again to hold you_

 _Sailing out the doldrums of the week_

 _The polyphonic prayer is here,_

 _It's all around you_

 _It's all around you out here_

Ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por los acordes de su guitarra.

 _And if the whole world is crashing down on you_

 _Fall through space out of mind with me_

 _Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising_

 _Blows all the shadows far away_

 _The falling of the whole empire is here to hold you_

 _Rolling out and haunted till it sleeps_

Se acerco al micrófono mientras yo me iba con los sintetizadores.

 _Little memories marching on_

 _Your little feet working the machine_

 _Say will it spin, will it soar_

 _My little dream working the machine_

Se puso a bailar enfrentada a Murdoc dejando la guitarra de lado.

 _Soon like a wave that pass will fall_

 _And closing in on you they're going on_

Se acerco a mi y nos pusimos a bailar.

Catherine estaba bailando enfrente de Murdoc también, con la cerveza en la mano.

 _Little memories_

 _Your little feet working the machine_

 _Say will it spin, will it soar_

 _My little dream working the machine_

 _Soon like a wave that pass will fall_

 _And closing in on you they're going on_

Los aplausos de Catherine se hicieron escuchar en el estudio.

-¡Estuvo perfecto chicos!-dijo muy emocionada

Todos agarramos una cerveza mientras pensábamos que tema tocaríamos.

-¿All lone?-dijo Catherine.

No me iba a oponer, me encantaba escuchar a Noodle cantar. Su voz era tan dulce, estaba mas que feliz cada vez que teníamos que grabar canciones.

Terminamos nuestras cervezas y tocamos "All Alone".

Luego de otra ronda de cervezas tocamos "Rhinestone Eyes"

Para la quinta ronda de cervezas tocamos "5/4", la cual Murdoc le dedico a Catherine.

Pero la sexta ronda de cervezas fue la mas extraña. Cath nos había abierto las cervezas y nos las entrego.

Luego de tomarla me empece a sentir mareado. Veía todo en cámara lenta, borroso y no tenia fuerzas.

Me senté en el piso un momento y al otro me desperté tirado mirando hacia el techo.

Vi que Noodle salia tambaleándose para el baño, Russel estaba tirado sobre la batería y Murdoc estaba tirado en el sillón del estudio, mirando las luces como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Catherine había desaparecido de mi vista.

Trate de seguir a Noodle pero al llegar al primer piso un brazo me jalo, metiéndome en una habitación.

Me tiro en una cama y el olor a jazmines invadió mi nariz.

Había una luz tenue en la habitación que solo me dejaba distinguir unos ojos verdes que me miraban lujuriosos y unos labios rojos que me sonreían.

Se subió encima de mi, sacándose la remera.

No tenia fuerzas para levantarme, estaba totalmente anulado. ¿Habría algo en la cerveza? Nunca unas cervezas me habían afectado tanto.

Sus labios atacaron los míos con fiereza, mordiendo y lamiendo. No se parecía en nada a la forma en la que Noodle me había besado.

Sentía sus manos levantar mi remera lentamente.

Una vez que se deshizo de ella, me volvió a besar, bajando por mi cuello, donde me mordió.

Solté un suspiro entre dolor y excitación.

Una luz se prendió en la habitación, sentí que mis ojos ardían al cambio tan brusco de iluminación

Aquellos labios rojos y ojos verdes no pertenecían a mi amada princesa.

 **No.**

Eran de Catherine.

Ella estaba aun encima mio, mirando desafiante a quien hubiera osado interrumpirla.

Intente levantarme como pude, empujándola hacia un costado. Al incorporarme una puntada cruzo por mi cabeza seguida de una migraña nuevamente.

Me agarre la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor. Era la habitación de Noodle.

Y en la puerta estaba ella, llorando.

-Si... si querían revolcarse podrían haberlo hecho en tu habitación, Stuart-dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

Intentaba por todos los medios decirle que no era asi, que fue un error, que la amaba a ella pero aun estaba mareado y la migraña no ayudaba mucho.

-Ven Stu, continuemos en tu habitación-dijo jalando de mi mano.

Solo me deje guiar.

Al pasar por al lado de ella, bajo su mirada.

Necesitaba tomar las estúpidas pastillas para calmar la migraña, necesitaba poder explicarle que no era lo que ella creía.

Al salir, cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que algunos de los cuadros que estaban en la pared se cayeron.

Subí con ayuda de Catherine a mi habitación, donde busque mi frasco de pastillas.

-¿Buscabas esto Stu?

La mire, tenia un frasco blanco en su mano derecha.

-Si, si fueras tan amable de dármelas

Las migrañas sacaban lo peor de mi.

Saco unas y me las entrego.

-¿Podría tomar una yo? La cabeza me esta matando-me pregunto

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me las tomaba.

Me senté un momento en mi cama, tapándome la cara con mis manos.

¿Como podría explicarle esto a ella? Era obvio que parecía que estábamos por tener sexo en su cama, pero como decirle que realmente pensaba que era ella. Seguramente no me querría hablar por el resto de su vida. No la culpo, yo tampoco lo haría en su lugar. Primero la beso y horas después estoy semidesnudo con otra encima.

-Stu, si estas tan preocupado por Noodle yo puedo ir a hablar con ella-dijo catherine apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

Tal vez a ella si la quiera escuchar.

Asentí con mi cabeza, esperaba que la migraña se me pasara rápido.

Necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible. No quería que tuviera una idea errónea de esto. No. No quería perderle, la necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

Catherine salio de mi habitación, dejándome a solas en la oscuridad de mi pieza.

Me puse una remera que estaba sobre mi cama y me recosté cerrando los ojos, esperando que la migraña desapareciera.

Me desperté al sentir una luz incomoda sobre mi cara.

Al abrir los ojos, vi que era de día.

Me había quedado dormido.

Me levante y la migraña volvió pero no lo iba a postergar mas. Ella seguramente estaba aun enojada, pero tenia que oír mi versión.

Baje las escaleras pegado a la pared. Sentía que mi cabeza se partía y mi estomago se sentía fatal.

Me apoye en la puerta de la habitación de Noodle.

Golpee suavemente.

Nada.

Golpee nuevamente, pero nadie contesto.

Entre pero no había nadie.

Estaba todo oscuro, con las ventanas cerradas, solo se filtraba un poco de luz desde el baño.

Me dirigí lentamente al baño y al entrar _el mundo se cayo a mis pies_.

* * *

 **Review...?**


	6. You Put A Spell On Me

Hola! Les juro que tuve toda la intención de actualizar el miércoles y hoy viernes pero, caí enferma, con 39 de fiebre y no podía ni levantarme de la cama. Hoy ya estoy mejor y les traigo un capitulo mas. Espero que sea de su agrado.

En lo personal lo ame, no porque sea mio, sino por lo tierno y meloso que termino saliendo (?

Esta vez, prometo tratar de actualizar antes del viernes.

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, los favs, follows y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto. Y perdón por cualquier falta, error u horror ortográfico que se me escape.

Sin mas vueltas, les dejo el chapter!

P.D: Tengo una idea para un Fic nuevo, obviamente sin dejar colgado este y siendo protagonista la misma pareja, que posiblemente ponga mañana, no seria muy largo tal vez 5 chapters.

Soundtrack: Special Needs-Placebo

* * *

La bañera estaba llena con ella dentro, sus labios estaban morados, su piel estaba casi tan blanca como las paredes de la habitación en la cual me encontraba.

La saque del agua, la cual estaba helada, agarre el toallon que estaba tirado en el piso y la envolví como pude.

Aun respiraba, débilmente, pero lo hacia.

La recosté en su cama, le saque mi remera dejando su torso desnudo.

Sentí mi cara arder, recordando que hacia menos de 24 hs la había visto desnuda.

Pero peor fue cuando tuve que sacarle la ropa interior.

Me sentí acorralado. Si ella llegaba a despertar, pensaría que abuse de ella o me odiaría por volverla a ver desnuda.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Tenia que hacerlo, no podía perder mas tiempo. Lentamente acerque mis manos a su parte inferior y lentamente saque la prenda húmeda, cerrando los ojos.

Gire la cabeza rápidamente y busque ropa seca.

-Muy bien 2D, no podes ponerle la ropa seca con ojos ojos cerrados-me dije a mi mismo.

Volví mi mirada a ella.

Parecía muerta. Mis ojos se aguaron.

Le puse ropa interior seca y una remera, mía también, seca.

La tape con todas las frazadas que encontré pero aun estaba fría e inconsciente.

Tenia miedo de usar el ultimo recurso pero mas miedo tenia de perderla.

Me saque la remera y me acosté a su lado, abrazándola. Estaba helada, me pregunte cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahí, esperando a que alguien la encontrara.

-Por favor amor, te necesito conmigo, por favor-decía frotando su espalda

Bese su frente, luego su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

Aun abrazada contra mi pecho , ambos tapados con las frazadas y colchas, me estaba costando mucho que entrara en calor. ¿Catherine le habría dicho algo... que no era la verdad?

Aun así, Noodle no era asi, ella nunca habría intentado...

Varias lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

La sentí moverse.

En ese momento, mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada.

-2D-kun... que... ¿que paso?

-No se amor, te encontré metida en la bañera con ropa y todo, el agua estaba helada, y...-mi voz se quebró-pensé que... que... pensé...lo peor-dije abrazándola mas fuerte y hundiendo mi cara en su hombro, dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

Paso sus brazos por mi cintura y subió sus manos por mi espalda, acariciándola.

-Arigatou...-susurro en mi oído.

Su mano derecha deshizo el abrazo, posándose en mi mejilla, para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Sus labios, aun morados y frios, se posaron suavemente sobre los míos por un momento. Luego se separo bruscamente de mi.

-Gomen-ne, no puedo Stuart-san,yo... Catherine-san... tu...-Escondió su cara en mi pecho.

¿Stuart? ¿Desde cuando me llamaba asi? ¿Que paso con el 2D-kun?

-No, No,no amor, no es lo que pensas, yo... no se que tenia esa ultima cerveza que me tome pero...

Pare mi explicación al sentir lagrimas en mi pecho y un sollozo de su parte.

La abrace, acariciando su pelo.

-Lo se, pero... me dolió demasiado verlos así, te amo demasiado 2D-kun... lo siento-Dijo suspirando y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Pero ¿Por que lamentas eso?-dije acunando su cara entre mis manos-Yo también te amo, amor.

Le bese pero ella se separo de mi.

Estaba recuperando su color y sus labios estaban volviendo a ser de un color rosado pero aun estaba fría.

-Porque, porque estas con ella, yo se que te gusta, y lo entiendo-dijo bajando su mirada a mi pecho-tiene un cuerpo envidiable, un pelo colorado largo y brillante, lindos ojos, linda sonrisa-suspiro- y yo,bueno, solamente soy... yo.

-Y eso es lo que mas amo de vos-susurre-Amo tu pelo corto con destellos violetas-dije acariciándolo-tus hermosos ojos verdes, tu sonrisa es lo que amo ver todas las mañanas, tu cuerpo es... perfecto-dije abrazándola

Tome su mentón, obligandola a verme, para volver a besarla.

Sus labios, se sentían como aquel primer beso nuestro, en el que el mundo se paro por un instante. Mis manos recorrieron tu estrecha espalda. Las suyas acariciaron mi pecho subiendo por mi cuello hasta que sus dedos agarraron mi cabello con fuerza, tirando de él hasta que solté un gruñido. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos una y otra vez, nuestras lenguas jugueteando en un ritual de fuego. Parecía que ambos competíamos por ver quien era mas rápido, mas profundo, mas placentero. En un movimiento ágil se posiciono sobre mi, sin romper nuestro beso.

Noodle soltó un gemido y se separo para respirar

-¿E..estas se...segura de... querer hacer esto?

-Te amo... te amo demasiado... déjame, déjame demostrarte 2D-kun, cuanto te amo-Dijo volviendo a besarme.

Esa vez, fue un beso lento y profundo donde mordernos era el dolor mas dulce, y la falta de aire era la muerte instantánea mas bella.

Su sonrojo se hizo presente ante mi atrevimiento de meter mi mano bajo su camiseta, para acariciar su vientre. Sintiendo a su corazón como empezaba una melodía fantástica, sintonizándose con el mío, para así convertirse en un concierto de sensaciones, donde no había cabida para ningún pensamiento

Lentamente fuimos sintiendo que la poca ropa que llevábamos,molestaba, sobraba.

Contemplando su piel me extasío, y con un impulso casi sin dirección empiezo a besarla sin perderme un solo centímetro de su bello cuerpo, sintiendo como se retuerce, casi sin control, desembocando en un río de espasmos incontrolables, nuestras manos se aferran de cualquier parte explorando lugares que nunca habíamos hecho conciencia de hacerlos vibrar de esta forma, que nos hace subir la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, de tal manera, que nuestro sudor se derramaba como la cera se derrama de una vela encendida.

Éste había invadido nuestros cuerpos, manifestándose a través de sonidos incomprensibles que emergen desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Llenando a la habitación de un cántico de gemidos de extremo placer.

Ya nuestros movimientos llegaron a un punto en el ya no se diferencian nuestros cuerpos, se habían vuelto solo uno

Un cuerpo.

Un alma.

Un espíritu.

Un amor.

Quedándose dormida, apoyada en mi pecho, su temperatura volvió a ser normal.

Su respiración se estaba normalizando, siendo el único sonido en la habitación del cual estaba pendiente.

Quería congelar el tiempo, congelar este momento de paz, donde todo parecía hermoso, donde por fin mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, donde ella estaba desnuda a mi lado, durmiendo, soñando.

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando su contacto, sintiendo como el olor a jazmines inundaba mi nariz y sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Me desperté, sentándome en la cama, al notar que estaba solo.

¿Había sido un sueño?

No.

Fue demasiado real y aun estaba en su habitación, con todas las colchas encima.

Escuche la ducha en el baño.

Luego caí en la cuenta de todo, se me había declarado, habíamos hecho el amor, estaba mas que enamorado de ella. REALMENTE la amaba.

Me deje caer de espaldas en la cama con una sonrisa tonta en la cara que ni un millón de golpes de Murdoc podría borrar.

La dicha que sentía en ese momento era plena.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejándome ver a Noodle con un toallon alrededor de su cuerpo y con otro secándose el pelo.

Me senté en la cama nuevamente, ella me vio y su cara se torno roja.

Sonreí.

-Me hubieras despertado, yo también necesito una ducha

Giro su mirada para otro lado.

-N...no quería des...despertarte 2D-kun, te veías muy... tranquilo-dijo sentándose en la cama a mi lado, aferrando el toallon de su cuerpo.

Tome su mentón y la bese, luego hice un recorrido hasta su cuello.

-Lo hubieras hecho-susurre besando su cuello-me hubiera gustado que nos bañemos juntos.

Su sonrojo aumento, si eso era posible.

Suspiro al sentir mis labios nuevamente.

-Yo... yo quería prepararte el desayuno 2D-kun

-Con una condición-dije buscando mi ropa

-C...cual?

-Que a partir de esta noche y por el resto de mis días, pueda despertar viendo tu hermosa sonrisa

-Todas las veces que quieras 2D-kun-dijo sonriendo

La bese y me termine de vestir.

Salí de su habitación para subir a la mía. Una vez allí, me bañe y me cambie la ropa.

Baje a la cocina en busca de su presencia y allí estaba terminando de colocar el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina.

Me miro, con un leve color rosa sobre sus mejillas, y me sonrió.

-Te hice Waffles 2D-kun, se que son tus favoritos

Me acerque hasta ella y la abrace.

-Gracias amor-dije besando su nariz

Tomamos asiento y empezamos a degustar el rico desayuno que ella había preparado.

-2D-kun...-me llamo

-¿Si princesa?-dije sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Anoche... paso algo muy extraño con Catherine-dijo sorbiendo su té

-¿Que paso?

-No estoy segura, tomar esa ducha me refresco la memoria, pero creo que ella le puso algo a mi cerveza

No podía ser... ¿O si? Digo, parecía ser una persona normal. ¿Por que drogaría a Noodle? Aunque ahora que lo menciona, yo no vi que se tomara las pastillas que me pidió.

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿La viste?-dije dejando mi taza en la mesa

-No... pero luego de que la cerveza en el estudio, me sentí fatal, termine vomitando y luego, cuando vino a pedirme disculpas, me trajo un vaso de agua, con la excusa de "brindar" por aclarar el malentendido, ya que me negué a tomar otra cerveza, y luego solo recuerdo que en un momento estaba en la ducha con el agua corriendo mientras la bañera se llenaba y ella estaba hablando por celular, pero no llegue a escuchar que decía-dijo Noodle mirando su taza de té

-Tal vez solo fue un efecto de haber tomado tanto princesa, recuerda que no cenamos

-No 2D-kun, es peor que tan solo una borrachera, la escuche hablando en japones-dijo volteando su mirada hacia mi.

¿Japones? Eso si es raro, aunque hoy en la actualidad, la gente estudia muchos idiomas.

-Tal vez... tal vez solo fue un conjunto de coincidencias muy raras

-Eso espero 2D-kun, Eso espero...

Mike apareció en la cocina y se subió en las piernas de Noodle, le acaricio la cara y luego hizo unos ruidos. Ella lo alzo y busco en la heladera una banana. El primate se subió en la mesada de la cocina con su fruta, y comenzó a comer. Ella se quedo acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, sumida en sus pensamientos. Si, estaba preocupada por lo de Catherine. Tal solo esperaba que no fuera tan grave.

La ayude con la vajilla para luego ver la hora, eran las 10.30 am, debía salir hacia el trabajo.

Ella me acompaño a la puerta, como siempre.

-Itterashai 2D-kun-dijo abrazándome

-Hasta luego princesa-dije y la bese

Me subí al Camaro y lo encendí. En la puerta Noods me saludaba con Mike trepado sobre su hombro.

Arranque el auto, saliendo del estacionamiento. Al llegar a la esquina vi estacionado un auto negro. Me llamo la atención que fuera el único auto en toda la manzana. ¿Seria el mismo auto que...?

Apreté el volante.

No... tal vez me este sugestionando.

Ella estará bien, a salvo en nuestra casa con Russ y Muds.

Si.

Nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada con Russel y Murdoc a su lado.

Llegue a la escuela de manejo. En la recepción estaba... la señora de la recepción, nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. Era una pobre abuela rozando los 60 años, con el pelo corto y blanco, que siempre me avisaba quien venia a las clases.

-Hola Stuart-dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de la computadora-Tienes una alumna esperando en el estacionamiento

-Hola, gracias Sandy

-Stuart, mi nombre es Martha. Niño hace mas de 2 años que trabajas acá y ¿todavía no te sabes mi nombre?

-Lo siento Bertha-dije saliendo hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡No tienes remedio niño!-me grito

En el estacionamiento vi una cabellera pelirroja muy familiar.

-¿Catherine?-dije descolocado

Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba vestida con unos tacos rojos altos, haciendo que fuera casi tan alta como yo, pantalones negros ajustados, una musculosa blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y una campera de cuero negra. Me sonroje al recordar la noche anterior.

-Hola Stu-Dijo abrazándome

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a aprender a manejar Stu, ¿No es obvio?-me sonrió

-Ahm... si, solo que...sígueme-dije rascando mi nuca

Tampoco se en que momento se habrá ido de nuestra casa, tal vez Murdoc le abrió o salio por su cuenta, no recuerdo mucho mas allá de lo que paso con Noodle.

Nos subimos a un Ford Fiesta 2005 rojo. Era uno de los autos mas nuevos que tenia la escuela.

Ella se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

Una vez que me acomode en el asiento del piloto, me dispuse a explicarle la parte aburrida y teórica, como los cambios, el acelerador y demás. Cada tanto sentía que ella me miraba, varias veces, rozamos nuestras manos, sin querer. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Luego de terminar de explicarle la parte teórica, la deje que se sentara en la parte del piloto, para ver que tanto había entendido.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que manejes unas 5 calles abajo y volvamos

-Claro Stu-me regalo una sonrisa.

Salimos del estacionamiento, iba manejando realmente bien, no parecía necesitar clases.

2 calles mas abajo, un semáforo nos paro.

Ella se estiro en el asiento y me miro con una sonrisa. Acerco su mano hacia mi nuca, me agarro atrayéndome a ella y me beso.

Me quede estático, ella no sabia lo que sentía por Noodle y tal vez ,solo estaba quería estar conmigo por ser 2D el vocalista de Gorillaz, o no, pero fuera cual fuera su intención, no podía corresponderle. La aparte lentamente.

-Cath...yo...yo no puedo... amo a Noodle.

-Anoche no parecía que la amaras mucho Stuart

-Pero lo hago, la amo y no puedo engañarla

El semáforo daba luz para que avancemos.

Ella apretó el acelerador a fondo. Estábamos yendo demasiado rápido, me estaba dando vértigo.

Luego de pasar 3 calles mas abajo, siguió de largo.

-Cath, creo... creo que debías doblar en la anterior-dije asustado agarrándome del asiento.

No me respondió, estaba un poco enojada, creo.

Luego de que manejo 10 minutos, paro en un descampado.

Me miro desafiante, se desabrocho el cinturón, se saco la campera, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia encima mio.

Me agarro las manos, ubicandolas sobre sus pechos.

-Tal vez, solo necesites que te recuerde lo que paso anoche

-¿Que?.. ¡No!¡Anoche no paso nada entre nosotros!-dije nervioso

-¿Ah no? Stu, por favor, no mientas mas, te va a crecer la nariz-dijo besando mi nariz- ambos sabemos cuanto deseas que pase.

Su pelo colorado, caía sobre sus hombros hasta mi pecho como una cascada al atardecer, aun tenia mis manos sobre ella, y lentamente nos íbamos acercando.

* * *

Pareciera que siempre que esta todo bien aparece Cath y la embarra, no me odien por eso. Como siempre, todo tiene su porque y en el desarrollo de la historia lo veran.

 **Review...?**


	7. Tumble In The Rough

Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, su celular sonó, haciéndome reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, miro la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

Se puso en el asiento del piloto y condujo devuelta hasta la escuela de manejo. Durante el viaje no me miro ni me dirigió la palabra. Al llegar bajo del auto, agarro su campera.

-Lo siento Stu, nuestra clase debe terminar antes, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo falsamente

La vi desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la recepción.

-¿Ma...mañana?-dije

No podía verla mas. Era obvio que sabia como seducir a cualquier persona. Tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo en su trampa y no me lo perdonaría, ella era un capricho. Yo realmente amaba a Noods, no podía hacerle eso. Tenia que controlarme.

Mañana... ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que habrá sido tan importante para ella que se tuvo que ir tan de imprevisto?

Entre a la recepción, ahí estaba... la señora de la recepción, Maria o algo así. Mire el reloj en la pared, eran las 13.30, hora de almorzar.

-Voy a salir a almorzar. A las 14.30 vuelvo Maria

-¡Que mi nombres es Martha!

Ya en la calle, busque las llaves del Camaro en mi bolsillo. Me subí al asiento del piloto y lo encendí. Hice 3 calles, quedándome atascado en la cuarta calle. Me prendí un cigarrillo, el trafico iba a paso de hombre, tal vez, con suerte, podríamos almorzar juntos. Recordé lo que había pasado esta mañana y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Era imposible pensar en ella y no sonreí. Pensar en mis labios rozando su piel, besando su tatuaje.

Una bocina me saco de mis pensamientos.

El trafico se había desatascado. Apreté el acelerador y en 15 minutos llegue.

Entre corriendo a al edificio blanco donde vivíamos. Vi a Murdoc en boxers tirado en el sillón del living mirando la tele, seguí por el pasillo y vi a Russel en la cocina, seguí de largo.

-Hey D, ¿que haces tan temprano?-dijo Russel desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Vine a buscar a Noods para ir a almorzar en mi hora libre-grite desde las escaleras.

Llegue al primer piso y golpee la puerta de su habitación.

Me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y sorprendida.

-2D-kun... ¿Que haces tan temprano?

-Vine a almorzar

-Pero, no cocine nada y Russel esta experimentando una nueva receta y...-la silencie con un beso

-Lo se amor, por eso vine para invitarte a almorzar-Dije tomando su mano, sacándola de la pieza y yendo escaleras abajo

-¡2D-KUN ESPERA AUN ESTOY EN PIYAMA!

Me di vuelta para verla detenidamente, aun seguía en ropa interior y la remera mía. Se sonrojo al sentir mi mirada.

-Ah...ehm.. lo siento Noods-dije soltando su mano para rascar mi nuca.

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo besando mi mejilla y corriendo a su cuarto.

Sonreí como tonto al sentir el contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla. Pose mi mano donde sus labios estuvieron hace unos segundos.

¿En que momento sucedió?¿Cuando ella dejo de ser la pequeña Noodle Cup y se convirtió en la mujer que me arrancaba suspiros y sonrisas tontas cual adolescente enamorado?

* * *

 _El sol se estaba ocultando, ambos estábamos sentados en un banco en una plaza, cada uno con un cigarrillo entre los dedo. El ajetreo de la gente, el ruido del trafico y la vida siguiendo su curso nos hacia sentir relajados, como apartados, excluidos de esa sociedad._

 _Inhale mi cigarrillo._

 _-¿2D-kun?_

 _-¿Si amor?_

 _-Creo que... me estoy enfermando._

 _-¿Tenes fiebre?-dije acercándome y tocando su frente con la mía._

 _Se sonrojo ante mi proximidad._

 _No, no tenia fiebre._

 _-¿Te duele algo?-dije agarrando su mano y acariciándola con mi pulgar._

 _-Siento como su tuviera mariposas en el estomago, una presión en el pecho cuando el se va, es en lo primero que pienso al despertar y en lo ultimo que pienso al dormirme..._

 _-Noods, estar enamorada_

 _-¡¿QUE?! No, no lo estoy_

 _-Por lo que me describís, si, lo estas-dije inhalando mi cigarrillo._

 _Ella inhalo el suyo, soltando el humo por su nariz._

 _¿Quien seria el? ¿Sera un sentimiento mutuo? sentí un enojo creciendo en mi pecho de solo pensar que tal vez fuera correspondida. Esa persona me... nos sacaría a mi... a nuestra Noodle._

 _-Ojala no fuera así-dijo subiendo sus piernas al banco para abrazarlas y seguir con su cigarrillo._

 _-¿Por que? Estar... enamorado es un sentimiento lindo... pero es mejor cuando... es correspondido-dije recordando mi relación con Paula_

 _-Porque... porque se que el no me corresponde, soy muy joven para el._

 _-No creo que haya edad para el amor-dije inhalando mi cigarrillo-cuando nos llega, nos llega y, no tiene piedad, no importa la edad, sexo o si esta en la otra punta del mundo. Cuando nos llega nos golpea fuerte aquí-dije soltando el humo y señalando su pecho._

 _Ella se sonrojo nuevamente. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que se veía cuando se sonrojaba. Estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer hermosa, con un gran corazón. El idiota que hubiera logrado enamorarla, debía ser el tipo mas afortunado del mundo._

 _Tendría_ _a una mujer, ademas de hermosa, inteligente, considerada, una gran amiga y eso me hacia envidiarlo._

 _¿Eran... celos?¿Por que sentía celos? Para sentirlos debía estar... Ella era como mi hermana menor._

 _Mi cigarrillo se consumió al igual que el de ella. Nos incorporamos, ella enlazo su mano con la mía sonriéndome y apoyándose en mi brazo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar volviendo a nuestro departamento. En un momento ella se paro, tirando mi mano._

 _La mire._

 _-¿Que pasa Noods?_

 _-Me voy 2D-kun..._

 _Mi corazón se paro por un micro segundo._

 _¿Se iba?¿A donde?¿Nos abandonaba?¿Dejaba la banda? Muchas preguntas agolparon mi cabeza, donde una migraña se hizo presente._

 _-A...¿A donde?-dije sujetando mi cabeza con la mano derecha._

 _-De viaje... por el mundo._

 _-¿Cu...cuando?-la migraña era mas y mas fuerte._

 _-Mañana a las 5 AM_

 _-¿Cuan...do pensabas... contarme?-la migraña estaba empezando a controlarme._

 _-Yo... quise decirte antes 2D-kun pero..._

 _-¡¿PERO QUE!?-una puntada me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza._

 _Ella se sobresalto ante mi grito. Necesitaba tomar mis pastillas y acostarme ya._

 _Suspire._

 _-L...lo siento princesa._

 _-Tu... tu migraña duele mucho 2D-kun?-dijo acariciando mi mejilla._

 _Asentí_ _levemente._

 _Tomo mi mano nuevamente y paro un taxi, ella le dijo la dirección._

 _Al llegar, subí lentamente las escaleras hasta el 2do piso._

 _-Voy a buscarte un vaso con agua 2D-kun-dijo yendo a la cocina_

 _Asentí_ _._

 _Llegando a mi cama, me tire cual saco de papas._

 _Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un dolor palpitante y punzante._

 _-¿2D-kun?_

 _Abrí_ _mis ojos para verla con 2 pastillas blancas y una azul en la mano._

 _Me senté, agarre todas y las puse en mi boca, tragándolas con el agua._

 _Me recosté._

 _-Quédate... por favor-dije cerrando mis ojos al sentir sus pasos saliendo de la pieza._

 _La cama se hundió a mi lado, su cuerpo se acoplo al mio, sus dedos peinaban mi pelo y su corazón palpitaba despacio. Tarareaba una melodía , arruyandome, como si fuera un niño pequeño._

 _Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido y hubiera deseado seguirlo por los próximos 2 años._

 _Abrí_ _los ojos lentamente, pensando que ella estaría ahi, aun acariciando mi pelo y tarareando su melodía, pero no fue así._

 _Me alarme al recordar que ella se iba de viaje. Me senté de repente en la cama y mire el reloj. Eran las 6 AM... Ya era tarde, ella se había ido._

 _Escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Baje corriendo para encontrarme con Murdoc y Russel._

 _-D, hasta que te despertaste-dijo cerrando la puerta-fuimos a despedir a Noods al aeropuerto_

 _Si, se había ido, sin despedirse, sin dejarme una nota, nada. Simplemente desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera estado conmigo la noche anterior, cuidándome._

 _Y por los siguientes dos años su ausencia fue lo peor._

* * *

Si, en esos 2 años de su ausencia, me di cuenta lo que realmente era ella para mi. Era mas que una niña, era mas que solo una pequeña hermana menor. Era la mujer en la que se había convertido lo que me atrapo y lo que me enamoro. Cada gesto, cada caricia, cada atención de su parte desde su llegada a nuestras vidas hicieron que me fuera enamorando sin querer, sin darme cuenta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejándome ver que se había puesto un buzo verde, haciendo resaltar el verde de sus ojos unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas converse blancas. Una bufanda violeta tapaba su cuello y una campera de cuero negra la protegía del frió.

Me sonrió.

-¿Vamos?-dijo tomando mi mano

-Si princesa, vamos-dije besando su frente.

Salimos y subimos al auto.

-Estoy antojada de pizza-dijo ella abrochando su cinturón.

-Entonces a la pizzeria-dijo encendiendo el auto.

Llegamos a la esquina de la calle cuando vi que no estaba mas el auto negro de esa mañana. No sabia si sentirme relajado o preocupado. Trate de no prestarle mas atención. Era mejor que no estuviera mas en la esquina. Tal vez solo eran paparazzis buscando algo que inventar.

Llegamos a la pizzeria, y nos sentamos en una mesa cuadrada con un mantel a cuadros blanco y rojo. El lugar estaba lleno, a esa hora todos salían a almorzar de sus trabajos.

Ella estaba jugando con la punta del mantel entre sus dedos, evitando mi mirada.

-¿Princesa?

Also su mirada, totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Si 2D-kun?

-Te veo incomoda, ¿dije algo que te incomodara?

-No, es solo que...-se puso mas roja- aun no creo lo que paso anoche...-dijo escondiendo su cara en su bufanda

Sonreí.

Aun seguía siendo la inocente Noodle.

Tome su mano, acariciándola con mi pulgar.

-Si te incomoda, podemos ir mas despacio

-No, solamente estuve... esperando casi toda mi vida para que me notaras-dijo apoyándose sobre su otra mano- que pasara a esta altura es... me tomo por sorpresa, pero no quiere decir que no lo haya estado deseando-sonrió sonrojándose

Eso si que era una declaración que me había dejado su aliento.

¿Desde cuando sera que me estuvo... esperando?

Mire por la ventana. Un auto negro se estaciono en la cuadra de enfrente, dejando salir a cierta pelirroja, bastante desarreglada. Preste mas atención. Tenia sangre en su remera, golpes en los brazos, el labio hinchado y un moretón purpura sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

¿La... habían golpeado?

Se estaba abrazando, la persona que le había hecho eso, seguramente le había sacado su campera.

Desde el auto negro le tiraron la campera y se fue.

Ella se puso su campera y empezó a caminar para la dirección opuesta.

-Noods, espérame acá, por lo que mas quieras no te muevas de acá.

-¿Que...?¿Esta todo bien 2D-kun?

-Solo quédate acá, ya vuelvo.

Salí del restaurante. Ella no podía venir conmigo, si Catherine bajo del auto negro en esas condiciones, entonces debía preocuparme por lo que le quisieran hacer a Noodle.

Alcance a Cath, tomándola por el brazo.

-¿Quien...?

-Stu-dijo sorprendida-fuera...

-¿Que?

-¡Que te vayas!-dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-¡NO! No hasta que me digas que te paso

-Nada, no me paso nada-dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Claro, entonces esos golpes ¿te los hiciste a propósito?-dije enojado

-Solo... déjame en paz

-¡No, no hasta que me digas quienes son los sujetos del auto negro y por que te hicieron eso!

No quería decirme, estaba negada a contestar mis preguntas, seguía tirando de su brazo y yo aun la seguía agarrando de el.

-No puedo decirte, solo puedo decirte que cuides a Noodle.

-¿Por que?¿De que debo protegerla?

-Cállate

-¿Que...?

Ella agarro las solapas de mi campera y me tiro hacia ella, besándome.

Fue un beso extraño. Su saliva se mezclaba con el sabor de la sangre de sus labios partidos, haciendo un gusto metálico.

-Pensé... que me amabas...

* * *

 **Espero les guste este cap, aunque me quedo corto, a partir de ahora empieza la accion y el misterio (?**

 **Review...?**


End file.
